plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Coconut Cannon
Coconut Cannon (tạm dịch: Dừa Đại Bác) là cây thứ năm lấy được ở Pirate Seas trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Người chơi có thể ấn lên nó để bắn ra một quả dừa trên một đường thẳng. Khi viên đạn dừa trúng mục tiêu (chướng ngại vật hoặc zombie bất kì), nó sẽ phát nổ và gây ra 45 sát thương cơ bản cho mục tiêu đó, cộng với 15 sát thương cho tất cả đối tượng khác trong khu vực 3x2 xung quanh. Sau khi bắn, Coconut Cannon sẽ phải nghỉ trong vòng 16 giây để khôi phục đạn. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 400 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Coconut Cannons fire down a single lane, causing a medium explosion on impact. Usage: tap to fire Special: On impact, explodes in medium area Sure, he's a hairy old man, but Coconut Cannon can still fire on all cylinders. The reason he's so hairy: he's in-between waxings. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 400 SÁT THƯƠNG: Khá mạnh KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: 3x3 khôi phục: Nhanh Dừa Đại Bác bắn thẳng trên một hàng, tạo ra một vụ nổ nhỏ khi bắn trúng. Sử dụng: ấn để bắn Đặc biệt: Có tác dụng khi bắn trúng, nổ trong khu vực nhỏ Đương nhiên rồi, ông ấy là một ông già lắm lông, nhưng Dừa Đại Bác vẫn có thể bắn mọi lúc mọi nơi. Còn lý do tại sao ông ấy lông lá thế ấy hả: ông ấy đang cạo lông dở ấy mà. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Coconut Cannon sẽ bắn ra một quả dừa khổng lồ có khả năng đẩy tất cả zombie cùng hàng về mép phải màn hình, và gây ra 60 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả mục tiêu trong khu vực 3x3 ở cuối hàng. Coconut Cannon cũng ngay lập tức nghỉ nạp đạn sau cú bắn này. Trang phục Coconut Cannon giờ bắn ra một viên đạn có khả năng làm đơ tất cả zombie trong khu vực 5x1 khi nó phát nổ. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies Online '' Chiến thuật Ưu điểm lớn nhất của Coconut Cannon chính là khả năng gây sát thương tỏa lớn của nó. Nhờ khả năng này mà Coconut Cannon có thể dùng để loại bỏ dễ dàng một đám đông zombie, đặc biệt trong Endless Zone, nơi người chơi có thể kiếm được dư dả mặt trời để trồng Coconut với số lượng lớn và có đủ hỏa lực để tấn công. Tuy nhiên, nó lại có điểm trừ là giá cả đắt đỏ và thời gian nạp đạn giữa hai lần bắn dài, điều khiến nó ít khi dùng được ở các màn thường. Coconut Cannon cũng bị lép vế trước một cây xuất hiện sau này là Strawburst, loại cây thậm chí có sát thương tỏa lớn hơn cả nó, mặc dù Strawburst cần rất nhiều thời gian mới có thể đạt được mức sát thương cao nhất. Coconut cũng tương đối hữu dụng khi được trồng trên xe goòng ở Wild West, vì người chơi có thể di chuyển nó sang hàng có đông zombie tụ tập hơn thay vì phải trồng nhiều lần cùng lúc. Khả năng từ Plant Food của nó cũng có thể dùng để đẩy hết zombie ra sau để giảm áp lực cho một hàng. Tuy nhiên, nếu dùng hiệu ứng này ở Ancient Egypt hay Dark Ages thì người chơi nên để ý tới những nấm mộ, vì chúng có thể chặn lại viên đạn dừa và bảo vệ tất cả zombie ở phía sau. Tránh sử dụng Coconut Cannon để đối phó với Jester Zombie vì đạn của nó vẫn có thể bị bật lại bởi zombie này, gây sát thương cực lớn cho chính cây của người chơi. Mặc dù vậy, viên đạn do Plant Food tạo ra lại không thể bị bật lại được. Coconut Cannon là một cây rất có lợi trong những trường hợp khẩn cấp, vì nếu trồng và bắn ngay nó, sau đó đào nó lên luôn, và giả sử người chơi đã nâng cấp xẻng thu lại mặt trời ở mức cao nhất, thì cuối cùng họ cũng chỉ phải tốn đúng 100 mặt trời. Chiến thuật này khiến Coconut Cannon trở thành một công cụ hữu dụng để đối phó với một đám đông zombie mạnh, ví dụ như Knight Zombie. Bắn hạ một Imp Cannon ở Pirate Seas bằng Coconut Cannon sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "Broadside". Tuy nhiên người chơi lại không được khuyến khích xài chiến thuật này, vì Imp Cannon bắn ra Imp rất thường xuyên, khiến Coconut Cannon hay bị trật mục tiêu. Wild West - Ngày 20 Coconut Cannon được cho trên băng chuyền ở đợt tấn công thứ tám trong Wild West - Ngày 20, một màn Not OK Corral, nếu một hoặc hai cây đã bị mất trước đó, và nó là một cây rất cần thiết để xử lý mật độ zombie cực lớn trong màn, cụ thể là các Buckethead Zombie. Tuy nhiên, nếu trước đó không có cây nào bị mất, thì khả năng cao là nó sẽ bị thay thế bởi Repeater, điều khiến màn chơi trở nên khó nhằn hơn. Vì vậy, người chơi nên bắt đầu lại màn nếu họ không lấy được Coconut Cannon. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Nó là cây đầu tiên trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''được điều khiển bằng cách nhấn vào màn hình. Cây thứ hai là Magnifying Grass, theo sau đó là Banana Launcher, Strawburst, và cuối cùng là Jack O' Lantern. * Nếu Plant Food được cho lên một cây Coconut Cannon ở cùng hàng với một nấm mộ, quả bom dừa sẽ phát nổ ngay khi nó chạm vào nấm mộ đó. * Khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden, ngòi nổ của Coconut Cannon sẽ bị dập tắt. Tương tự, lửa của các cây Torchwood, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Lava Guava và Jack O' Lantern cũng bị dập tắt khi được tưới nước ở đây. * Đạn của nó có thể phá hủy xẻng của Excavator Zombie bằng sát thương tỏa. Tuy nhiên, nó không thể gây hại cho zombie đó bằng sát thương trực tiếp được. Xem thêm * Broadside * Tallnut Cannon * Cannons Away * Imp Cannon Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây nghỉ sau khi tấn công